


not a thing to stop us now

by owilde



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Nerdiness, Sibling Bonding, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, these two!! are the new power brotp!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owilde/pseuds/owilde
Summary: “There’s so much I need to show you. Wait until you see this vine—”“Is it the croissant?”Peter grinned. “No, a better vine. There’s this cat, and a bucket of water—”“I hate this,” T’Challa mumbled under his breath.





	not a thing to stop us now

**Author's Note:**

> i saw black panther yesterday and!! damn!! it was so good!!
> 
> anyway people on tumblr dot hell were throwing around the absolute banger brotp that is shuri and peter parker, and, well. i wrote a thing

The lab lights blinked and flickered to life, shining harsh white against the linoleum floor. Shuri stepped in through the see-through doors and glanced around her, her mouth pulling into a grin. She twirled in a circle as she walked further in, her arms spread open.

“You never told me you had friends in America,” she said, shooting an accusatory glance at T’Challa.

He walked in behind her, arm crossed. “They are not friends,” he said, but the corner of his mouth twitched. “Acquaintances, at most.”

Shuri rolled her eyes. Her brother needed to drop the ridiculous imago of a smooth, unfazed man – he didn’t pull it off very well. Not that he didn’t have his moments, but, well. Shuri had seen too much to buy into it the slightest.

She walked over to the nearest surface she could see, a sleek white desk. Shuri dragged her fingers across it, and frowned at the clean trace left on the otherwise dusty surface. The desk was filled to the brim with gadgets and some papers, pushed to the corner and clearly long forgotten.

Out of curiosity, Shuri pressed a big, red button; a blue-tinted hologram popped up, rotating plans for some kind of a prosthetic leg with build-in weaponry.

“They still have blue holograms?” She asked, amused. She’d made full-colour HD holograms since childhood. “God, how far behind _is_ the rest of the world? Do they even have communication devices like we do?”

T’Challa smiled at her. “They have phones.”

“ _Phones_ ,” Shuri repeated, laughing. She pressed the same button and the hologram disappeared in a quick flash. She moved on further down the table and picked up what looked to be a prototype for an ear-device of some kind. She shook it quietly, and a wire snapped off. “Who did you say owned this place?”

Before T’Challa could answer her, the doors of the lab swished open again. Shuri turned to look.

A man strode in, sunglasses pulled up to hold his dark hair away from his forehead. His eyes were looking around the room slowly, but not in a curious way; more like he was checking that things were in order. He had his hands pushed into the pockets of his expensive-looking suit, striving for casuality. He looked expensive in other ways too, from his neatly trimmed beard to his shining black shoes, but it wasn’t new wealth. It was wealth the man was clearly long-familiar with.

“You’re Tony Stark,” Shuri deduced, and the man’s eyes snapped to her. “Billionaire philanthropist gone superhero.”

“Yep,” Tony said, popping the p. “That’s me. And you must be, uh, hang on…” He snapped his fingers, frowning. “Your brother told me about you, it’s just on the top of my—Shuri?”

She nodded warily. Tony looked to sleek, too smooth. “Yep,” she echoed his words. “That’s me.”

T’Challa walked over to Tony and shook his hand. “Stark,” he greeted. “Thank you for being so… accommodating. I’d buy my own buildings, but this seemed more convenient to us all.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s an old lab space,” he said, like he had tons of spare labs just lying around, gathering dust. He glanced around again, looking slightly dismayed. “I’m sorry if it’s a bit unkempt, I forgot to send cleaners over. Lots of things to do, some just inevitably… escape.” He said the last word absent-mindedly. He’d noticed the ear-piece Shuri was still holding. “I’d forgotten about that. I started working on that, oh, it must be at least ten years ago, by now. Before we had any of this fancy, new technology to play around with.”

“It’s only new if you’re not from Wakanda,” Shuri said, eyeing the ear-piece. It looked ancient to her. “The rest of the world has just been too slow in catching up to us.”

Tony eyed her for a while, before huffing in laughter. “I suppose,” he agreed. “So. T’Challa tells me you’re some kind of a genius. An innovator.”

Shuri shrugged. She pulled the loose wire off from the ear-piece, which trembled before shutting off. “Something like that,” she said slowly. “Your lab’s kind of out-dated, Stark.”

Tony hummed in agreement. “Yeah, kind of is. I doubt any of my contemporary ones fit your standards, either, so you’ll just have to make-do.”

Shuri put the ear-piece back on the table. She should improve on the coms she’d last made, get longer and better range. “I’m sure I’ll manage,” she assured him. “Was there something else or did you only come here to show off those Armanis?”

T’Challa tsked. “Shuri, please,” he said. “Not now.”

“What?” Shuri grinned, rounding the table and walking over to her brother. “Am I embarrassing you in front of your friends, huh? Am I?”

T’Challa swatted gently at her arm, rolling his eyes. “I told you, we are not friends—”

Tony cleared his throat, and they both turned to look at him. He looked amused. “I did have something else,” he said. “I’ve recently taken someone under my wing that I thought could help you around from time to time, granted that he’ll be able to keep up with you.”

Shuri raised a brow. “Not a lot of people can.”

Tony smiled briefly. “He’s something of a special case.” He tilted his head towards the doors and made a motion with his hand for someone to come closer.

The doors swished open once more. A kid stepped in hesitantly, his hands nervously clasped behind his back. His eyes darted to Tony, and he nodded, before he noticed T’Challa and Shuri.

“Holy shit,” he breathed out. He seemed to grow even more anxious, if possible. He walked over towards them, and extended his hand. “Mister Black Panther, sir, it’s an honour—”

“T’Challa, please.” They shook hands. “You fought with honour. You’ve earned my respect.”

The kid looked like he might pass out; his face was becoming peakier. He blinked at Shuri, and offered his hand to her as well. “Hi, I’m Spiderman—I mean, Peter. Peter Parker.”

She shook his hand and grinned. “Shuri. I don’t get a cool superhero name yet. Spiderman’s pretty dope, though.”

“Oh, thanks.” Peter seemed to glow a little. Shuri thought it might’ve been the nervous sweat being highlighted by the bright lights. “I came up with it myself.”

“I never would’ve guessed,” Shuri drawled. “And you dress up as a spider, right?”

Peter blinked. “Yeah, but like, a spider… man. ‘Cause I’m a—a man, with… with spider powers.”

“Genius,” Shuri said.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Tony chimed in. He stepped closer and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I thought Peter could maybe help you around with some stuff. He’s pretty handy with chemicals and things like that. Too smart for his own good, hm? So long as he doesn’t try to take too big of a bite at once.”

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and shot him a meaningful look. Peter shrank a little under his gaze. “Of course not, Mr. Stark,” he assured. “I’m laying low, I told you.”

“Just keep your mind on work,” T’Challa said in a low voice from next to Shuri. “She is my sister.”

Peter flushed ten shades of red. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again. “Don’t worry, Mister Panther,” he managed. He looked like he wanted for the floor to swallow him whole. “I have a—a thing. With someone. Or I mean, I hope I do – I think I do. I don’t know if she knows it’s a thing or if it’s like, just me—”

“ _Ooh_ ,” Shuri whistled. “A _thing_ with _someone_? Damn, Daniel.”

Peter looked at her, torn between embarrassment and amusement. “That meme is like, a hundred years old,” he said, a little incredulous. “There’s so much I need to show you. Wait until you see this vine—”

“Is it the croissant?”

He grinned. “No, a better vine. There’s this cat, and a bucket of water—”

“I hate this,” T’Challa mumbled under his breath.

Tony fished a bundle of keys from his pockets and threw them at Shuri, who caught them mid-air. “For the lab,” he explained. “And this building. There’s a few extra ones for Peter.”

Shuri smiled at him, jingling the keys in her hands. “Thank you, Stark. I appreciate the gesture.”

He smiled back, eyes crinkled. “Just make some stuff, hm? Have fun with it.”

“Oh—” Shuri started, her smile breaking into a grin.

“—we will,” Peter finished.

They turned to high-five each other. T’Challa shook his head, smiling at them.

“Don’t break anything,” he said, sternly.

“They can blow the building up for all I care,” Tony countered. “I’ll buy another one.”

“Oh?” T’Challa raised his brows at Tony. The two started walking out side by side. “You think you are rich?

“I _know_ I'mrich,” Tony said.

“That is funny,” T’Challa said. The doors closed behind them, cutting off the rest of the conversation.

Shuri turned to look at Peter. He looked like a nice enough kid – her age, with brown hair and nervous, brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt which read _Don’t believe atoms – they make up everything_ in comic sans.

“Well,” she started, her eyes twinkling. “Let’s get started, then.”


End file.
